spiritpactfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 25
This is the twenty fifth chapter of the Spiritpact manhua. Appearances * Duanmu Xi * Yang Jinghua * Shiyao Qin * First appearance of Lu Situ * Xi's grandmother (does not appear but is remembered) * Yinzhe (does not appear but is remembered) Plot Synopsis Before an alter Xi attaches a spell tag to the tip of his sword and holding it near Jinghua's forehead he sees it is the eight characters of Xi's birth time. Jinghua is instructed to read the vows aloud. One of the three people holding the scroll helps Mr. soul image by saying he just has to read the vows written on the large scroll they are holding. The text that Jinghua is to say aloud is that he voluntarily becomes the sixty third Yanming master, Duanmu Xi's soul image. Using the spirit binding rings as the contract, he is to declare they are the shared souls accompanying the other never to be separated. Whirling around to confront Xi, Jinghua asks what the heck is this. He cannot read this out loud, it is embarrassing. Checking the scroll again, he asks what is with this place, it feels like a wedding, he is not the one who is Xi's fiancé. Xi's fiancé is glowering murderously at Jinghua. Shiyao Qin orders to hurry up and read the vow and get off the platform, she has had enough of this ceremony. A young man appears and addresses the great young master Xi on why he did not invite him here to such a big thing like the acknowledgement of contract ceremony. Xi and Jinghua observe Lu Situ restrained by his father who tries to apologize to everyone on behalf of his son. Lu shouts to Xi to not think he will be afraid to hurt him now he has a soul image. Continuing that he had better remember that god sees all and what he owes he must pay back. Sarcastically asking how much money Xo owes him, Jinghua inquires what Lu was doing here crashing Xi's party. He replies there are people who do not like him everywhere, and whether he has to deal with every single one of them. With that interruption, in the end Jinghua did not have to read the vow and the ceremony was over just like that. Heading to his room Xi is going to bed and does not want to be disturbed. As he thinks about Lu, Xi's grandmother, among others Jinghua feels like this family with these sorts of people makes it such a complicated place. Overlooking the city below Jinghua also notes a feeling that a lot of trouble is to come. Notes and Trivia * Xi's birthday is revealed to Jinghua, the eight characters of birth time are imparted to him. * The vows on becoming a soul image are similar to that of a wedding. * Lu Situ is aware of something Xi must pay back and a god that can see all is mentioned. References Navigation Category:Manhua